


Some Sugar with that Tea

by Reposhillo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jacob deserves the world and Roth agrees, M/M, Potential angst ahead, Roth falls hard and fast, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reposhillo/pseuds/Reposhillo
Summary: Don't get him wrong, Roth adores his dear boy. His attire however, not so much. Actually there's quite a bit Roth would like to provide his darling Assassin. Aka an excuse to write Jacob unknowingly obtaining a Sugar Daddy on top of a partner (or more) in crime as they entwine through each other's lives.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	1. A damn shame

**Author's Note:**

> There's really not much to say other than being late to the Rothfrye scene, as well as indulging in a scenario where Roth positively spoils Jacob nearly rotten after meeting and falling quickly for him.

It occurs to Roth not long after his first face to face meeting with the infamous Jacob Frye, on top of their first night out on the town (he'd like to think of it almost like a date of sorts) that the boy is so much more than he expected. Quite a surprise really. The Assassin had piqued his interest after the first influx of rumors about him started to circulate throughout the underworld, whispers of Starrick's iron clad control on London as a whole (that he had certainly had a major part in, thank you) had began to chip away due to the antics and chaos being kicked about by a pair of twin Assassin's. It wasn't something he put much thought or stock into at first, even after Whitechapel fell to their control, to a newly formed 'Rooks'. It was almost a shame how little he thought about the two and their little gang at first, concluding they were a small upstart, a small flame that Starrick would quickly snuff out long before he had the chance to have any real fun.

Imagine his surprise when the conquered boroughs were liberated slowly but surely, his Blighter's being snuffed out one by one as that small seemingly insignificant flame grew brighter and more untamed, roaring to a vibrant flame and making itself known. Tales of their deeds and ever growing presence in London had started to spark his interest, and it wasn't long before Roth decided to prowl his (his, even if Starrick liked to label them as his own) streets, hoping to catch a glance or two of these little wonders kicking up such a fuss. It hadn't been too difficult a task to track one Assassin in particular down. Following the trail of corpses, rumors, and of course winding through Robert Topping's fighting pits and races. No it hadn't been hard at all to track down one Mister Jacob Frye.

And what a gorgeous sight he was.

Weaving through a boisterous crowd, taking care not to attract any attention to himself, Roth had emerged from a group of particularly rowdy set of Rooks, Roth came fresh into a scene of a particularly large and bulky man being tossed onto the ground, a boot soon coming into contact with his head. Green eyes flickered up, and for just a moment, Roth found his breath stuttering.

All the tales and rumors had nothing on the man before him. A strong, sturdy but youthful body was in full display, slick with sweat and blossoming with an array of bruises splashing against his flesh in various places. Red smeared across his dressed fists, evidence to the violence he had inflicted on not one but two, three, four bodies that lay curled on the ground below him. He was exquisitely handsome, a well sculpted jaw with a dusting of scruff accentuating it, a few small scars that slit along his chin and eyebrow. Roth found himself ever so curious to how he got them. One last notable feature that his gaze couldn't help but be drawn to was the tattoo of a bird that stretched over the left side of his collarbone. His marveling was put to a halt when this Assassin, this Jacob Frye, grinned to the cheering crowd, teeth pinkened from blood as he looked out to the crowd. And for a single instance, their eyes met.

Roth couldn't help but be enraptured by such a creature. From those darkened orbs who had no clue to his true identity, as he looked on as if Roth was just another fan in the crowd as his gaze passed by him, Roth knew he just had to know him. Had to learn about him, had to draw him close somehow and keep his company. It had been a painstaking process of tearing himself away from the fighting pit before he was recognized, his mind racing as he thought of endless possibilities of how to go about engaging in this dangerously attractive young man. 

He had started off simple, nothing too grand or extravagant, at least in his opinion. A simple letter that was delivered, beckoning the Rook's gang leader to accept a simple dinner invitation with him. Of course the dinner itself was made to be a show of fine dining, with expensive wines and ales laid out. Roth was sure the letter would provide an incentive for Jacob Frye to join him. with everything he had heard about him, from his own Blighters to one or two tortured Rooks he had snatched off the streets, he had learned that Jacob seemed to gravitate towards the unknown and danger. And sure enough, Roth was rewarded for his efforts when the Assassin graced him with his presence in the span of a few hours since delivering the letter.

What had graced him what actually taken him aback for a moment, but certainly didn't let it show as he gave his esteemed guest a grin and a proper greeting, coupled with pouring a drink for the lad. He had expected...Well not such a presence to come looking so ragged, a jacket that had seen shoddy patchwork in an attempt at fixing itself and outdated looking trousers. Not that it made Jacob any less attractive, especially as they danced around each other in conversation, Roth inwardly rejoicing whenever he made those pink lips twist upwards into a smirk, or even hearing a huff of laughter escape from the Assassin. Not to mention their first night out together, riding side by side with the other man as they conversed and bantered. He had certainly learned quite a few things about his dear boy that night. Certainly things Jacob didn't quite have to tell him, he could figure for himself.

Namely, how easily he seemed to be swayed by genuine praise, although he always played it off with a smirk and acted like he had heard it all before. How he seemed rather taken aback by physical contact that wasn't violence, but ever so slightly leaned into it. It was also apparent that Jacob didn't necessarily care about fashion, but rather what was necessary and more concerned with his equipment. Which was rather a shame, as Roth was most assured he would look even more dashing with a top hat adorning his head, or maybe a leather jacket that would hug his form ever so tighter. He had made mention of it, and was met with a scoff. However, he had caught the brief moment of consideration in those hazel colored eyes (with some specks of green dancing in them, he noted). Everything seemed to point to a conclusion that Jacob was not praised for his bravery and nature as he should have been, although he wasn't quite in a position to prod into Jacob's personal life and past just yet. All he could do was make assumptions based on what was before him.

Which brought him to the present, with a bottle of liquor in hand as he shared another victory drink with Jacob, grinning as he made a joke and watched how Jacob's eyes crinkled as he laughed, teeth slightly clinking with the tip of the bottle he was nursing himself.

He was truly a beautiful man. Dangerous, but spirited in a way that resounded with Roth's own way of life, the freedom he indulged in every day. Freedom this boy was risking his neck for, to do as he pleased, just as Roth would.

What a darling he was.

Roth couldn't wait for the first chance he got to spoil the Assassin, to give him a taste of a true freedom.

But first, he should really do something about that ratty attire Jacob was sporting.

He was deserving of something much better.


	2. Pleasant surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob receives a gift and his relationship with Roth starts to evolve

Two days pass since their last encounter before Jacob decides to pay Roth a visit, instead of waiting for the latter to send for him or arrange a meeting. The man did once say that surprise was the spice of life, and who was Jacob to disappoint? He didn’t have much else to do besides the usual Templar hunting business, and his little arrangement with Roth had benefited him greatly. He had learned a great deal, and Roth had given him great opportunities to weaken Starrick’s control, while also having a little fun along the ride.

And if the assassin was going to be completely honest with himself, a rare feat of itself, he had to admit…He rather enjoyed the man’s company. It wasn’t often he found someone who was just as willing to get down and gritty in the heat of things like himself, and it was nice to find someone who…appreciated his efforts, for lack of a better term. Nothing like his dear sister, who seemed to have only scorn and criticism for his methods. 

A frown etched onto his features as he recalled their last argument, remembering how Evie had jumped him on how he had liberated the latest child labor run factory. He unfortunately had been spotted, and an alarm may had sounded, but he had killed the blighters that arrived and got the children to safety, so what was her problem? 

Jacob shook his head, jumping down from a ledge he had sprinted to and landed onto a smaller balcony below, perching himself on the edge. The Alhambra wasn’t too far from here, and Jacob figured he could easily make it there in less than twenty minutes if he was quick enough. To be honest, ever since his first meeting with Roth, Jacob had taken to to familiarizing himself with the layout of The Strand borough intensively, knowing every main road and most of the little alley’s and backspaces. It made it quite easy to navigate around the area, and of course figuring out the quickest routes to a certain Theatre.

With a single goal in mind, Jacob leapt down from his perch and landed rather smoothly on the ground below, taking off in a dash as soon as his feet made contact with the dirt below. A short run through a few back alleys and across a small open field, and Jacob found himself reaching the ever busy main streets of the Strand, carriages being dragged along by the trot of horses, voices mixing and tapering off into one monotonous sound to the Assassin from nearby pedestrians. Nothing worthy of his attention, so Jacob busied himself with crossing over the main road, reaching the next end until he continued his path down the pavement walkway. 

A street later, and a quick climb, and soon Jacob found himself perched onto the top of a building that was overshadowed by the Alhambra. He could spot the small crowd that was usually gathered at the beginning, usually the actors taking a small break outside or the set workers, and of course a quick flash of his eagle vision gave him insight that at least one of the people up front was a Blighter in disguise. 

No matter, Jacob was never the type to stroll through the front door, even if there was no need for sneaking around. Besides, he rather liked surprising Roth by popping in unannounced, usually by landing next to the man after scaling the inside rafters of the Alhambra. Many of his impromptu gymnastics had a habit of bringing brief surprise to the man’s features before a wicked smile grew in it’s place and a comment was made.

Jacob found himself smiling as he thought of the short time he had spent with the man, giving himself enough motivation to try and see if there was any other way into the Alhambra that he hadn’t already found. He knew where Roth’s private office was, on one of the upper floors. Then again, the man in question was often found lumbering around on the stage, giving directions and setting up the scene pieces. For someone who had blatantly told him the Alhambra was simply a base of operations, there was no way Jacob didn’t believe the man also enjoyed the theatrical life. It suited him rather well, in the assassin’s opinion.

Perhaps he should enter from above and simply figure out where to go from there. After all, there was a particular beam with a metal railing across it that aided in holding the ceiling of the stage upright and kept it stable, and it was one of Jacob's preferred perches, giving him easy access to use his eagle vision and find pretty much everyone in the surrounding area. 

Getting inside was hardly a chore, the assassin easily slipping past the two snipers Roth had placed on the roof. One more than last time, and Jacob took a moment to ponder whether that meant something was going down or Roth was simply finding new ways to challenge him. Whatever it meant, Jacob was confident he could meet whatever the man had planned head on and without fail. 

Jacob quickly found an open window, and sprang inside quickly, his boots making a dull thud on the finely polished wooden floors. He was somewhere around the third floor, in a room he could only guess as a prop room of sorts, with all sorts of tables, wardrobes, and other furniture he had seen at least once on the stage Roth usually brought him to whenever they discussed business. Standing upright, Jacob shook some imaginary dust off his shoulder, grinning as he strolled out of the room. He figured it wouldn't be hard to find Roth, so Jacob found himself on one of the upper decks of the auditorium, near the center of the stage. He could easily spot a few people going back and forth across the stage, and even the table that was ever present that he and Roth often sat at drinking and chatting was still in place. Oddly enough, no Roth.

His grin falling just short of a neutral expression, Jacob decided to activate his eagle vision to try and find the suddenly elusive Roth, and while the colors of the stage saturated into blacks and grays, suddenly many other colors assaulted his eyes. Just beyond the curtains he could find masses of white, simply civilians who all had an arrangement of jobs to maintain the Alhambra, with a few red auras sprinkled throughout. More of Roth's blighters, but no sign of the golden aura that would usually indicate the person that Jacob was specifically targeting.

Now visibly frowning (not sulking, never sulking), Jacob vaulted over the upper deck and down onto the platform below, landing easily enough. His feet carried him to the stage, drawing him to the same spot he usually found himself in. The table was just as he remembered, a few drinks laid out, some papers here and there, and...Even the little bird Roth had recently acquired for himself. Still in the same cage, although it seemed it was currently pecking at a piece of food that had been tossed into the cage.

He watched it for a minute, before tearing his gaze away and walking further into the back where he could hear hushed voices of the actors and crew. Another pulse of eagle vision, his eyes focusing, and once more all that was revealed to him were splashes of white hidden among the shelves and clothing stands.

Perhaps the man was actually holed up in his office for once, or maybe he wasn't even here...Which would really put a damper on the assassin's mood. After all, he had come all this way just to pester the man. Perhaps this is why Evie got on his case so much about just charging in without thinking of a plan besides reaching his target. 

The assassin shrugged to himself, wordlessly slipping backstage and occasionally passing by some of the actors, some of which could spare him a glance and then whisper to another near them. Not that he particularly cared what they thought, and ignored them in favor of finding the stairwell that led up to Roth's office. It didn't take him long to ascend to the floor where Roth's office was located, and once Jacob crossed into the leading hallway a soft sigh escaped him. The door to the eccentric man's office was slightly ajar, which meant the man had to have been in. He would never have left his door unlocked otherwise like this, and Jacob took the few extra steps to push it open the rest of the way and peer inside.

Once again, disappointment colored his features to find it empty. The Blighter leader was not found leaning over his desk looking over papers or smoking a cigar off in the corner, slightly sat on the window sill and overlooking the streets below. The man had to have been here, and not too long ago for having left his office open like this. So where...

"Looking for something, my dear?"

Jacob's posture locked up, his shoulders ever so slightly hunching up, and even though he knew that voice, he found his fingers still reaching into the hidden pockets of his jacket for one of his daggers. It was only a matter of seconds, but to Jacob it felt like minutes before he slowly exhaled. He tilted his head to the side, making eye contact with Roth, a Cheshire worthy grin stretched across his aged features as he smiled at Jacob. It took a moment for Jacob to return it with one of his own signature cocky smirks, although he certainly felt a bit on edge on how Roth was able to get the drop on him. Maybe he's been enjoying the man's company too much, for having underestimated him like this.

"Nothing in particular." He answers coolly, and finally he turns around to face the other man. Some kind of box is held in his hands, rather ornate. He makes no mention of it as he steps aside and allows Roth to stride back in his own office, setting the box down onto the table before his attention is focused back on Jacob.

"So, my dear, what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?" He questions, green eyes seemingly locked onto Jacob's face, like he's searching for something.

"What would you say to me simply wanting a little entertainment? Or maybe I'm here to take you up on your offer and kill you in your own theatre." He quips, and his earlier trepidation starts to ease as Roth throws back his head and barks out a laugh. No anger or back handed comment on his behavior, just complete amusement and acceptance.

"As entertaining as I'm sure you would make my death, I'd rather you postpone until you see this little gift I got you." He answers in kind, a hand coming to pat at the box that he had carried inside. 

"A gift?" Jacob's eye brow quirked as his eyes leave Roth to glance at the box he had brought in, and then back to Roth's face. Looking for any hints that it was a game of sorts.

"Yes, a gift! For you, and only you. After all, there's only one Jacob Frye here, isn't there?" Roth chuckles, standing to the side and using his hands to dramatically gesture towards the box, which forces a snicker out of Jacob for how over the top it is. Shaking his head, he humors the man by inching closer until the box is well within his reach.

"Is this to commemorate some sort of special occasion I'm not aware of?" Jacob quips, missing the slightly narrowing of green eyes on his person, despite the grin still painting his face.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows. I'm only concerned whether or not you like it." 

A hum escapes the assassin, and to break the suspense his hands find the creases of the lid and pops the top off. A glance inside was his eyebrows furrowing inward, as he brings a hand to grasp at the contents inside to get a better view. One of the 'gifts' is a rather well made top hat, and Jacob finds himself tugging that out first to get a better view. He had often seen the residents of Westminster wearing hats of this quality, and while he thought they were rather nice he never made the effort to acquire one for himself. After he had his fill, he took care to set the hat aside to grab what he can now see is a coat, pulling it out and letting it dangle in front of him.

The coat is definitely of high quality, some kind of leather that feels smooth and looks sturdy. He can already tell that any knife would have trouble easily piercing through it, and folding it outwards he can see that it's adorned with hidden straps and pockets, much like his own tattered coat that he had patched in himself. Overall, this was something that could not have come cheap, and considering it was actually close to his size, he had his suspicions that this was custom made.

Jacob finally finds his attention back on Roth, his eyebrows pinched in suspicion and question. While he was used to receiving weapons from Greenie and whatever concoctions Aleck gifted him with, Jacob was not used to receiving such high quality items. Not unless this was a game or someone wanted something.

"This a bribe Roth? Did something you don't want me shanking you for or you want a favor?" 

Roth doesn't seem phased by his barbs, or the suspicious stare that's being directed at him, simply shrugging as he grins at Jacob. "Why, neither. Can't I just do something nice, out of the kindness of my heart?" 

Both men ended up chuckling at the comment, knowing no such thing existed for Roth. And while Jacob was still a bit uneasy knowing the man had managed to evade him and sneak up on him, and now was giving him such a well made gift...

He was, perhaps, a bit flattered.

"But really, what's all this for Roth? This looks..." He gently shakes the coat as an exaggerated gesture. "Expensive."

"That it was, my dear. But it was worth every pound." Roth then steps closer, and Jacob can feel that something is shifting between the both of him. Something dangerous and exciting, just like when they had first met all those prior weeks ago. " _You _were worth every pound."__

__The comment has Jacob's fingers digging into the fabric from where he's still holding the coat up, and he prays to whatever god that might listen that his face does not betray him by tinting red, and he actually makes a move to turn away, taking the coat with him. He just needs to ease away from Roth's prying eyes, to recover from where the man seems to easily disarm him at random. No, he needs to take control of this situation, to bring them back to even playing grounds. Well, the man seems to like paying him in compliments, whether by his actions or looks, and Jacob himself has certainly flirted with some of his other male associates, if only to make a joke of it._ _

Jacob finds himself a chair placed off to the side, grabbing it and dragging it close so that he can drape the leather coat over it. Letting his own devilish smirk tug at the corner of his lips, he spares one look over his shoulder as he brings his hand up to the collar of the patchwork coat he's currently wearing. 

"Well, better see if it fits right? I'd hate to think you'd waste your money on something that doesn't fit me, right?" He challenges, and starts sliding his own coat off, being mindful to not simply drop it on the floor with all the weapons hidden inside. He tears his gaze away for this next part, biting his lip as he takes a second to consider if he really wants to push so far, even as his fingers already come up to start undoing the buttons on his vest. He really doesn't need to take his vest off for this, but Jacob likes pushing things far.

He pops the buttons open with ease, and even goes the extra smile to undo the belt around him, setting it all on the seat of the chair, leaving him only in his pants and tight fitting white shirt. Despite his given title as bravest man in London, Jacob's finds himself not quite brave enough to turn and face the beast just yet, and instead focuses on picking up and slipping on the long coat Roth had bought and made for him. He immediately felt the difference, although the coat did not feel nearly as heavy as he thought it would. It would certainly keep him warmer, but fit well to his body. He had to admit he did like the splashes of red against the otherwise completely black fabric, and he took his time adjusting the collar.

Finally, Jacob dared himself to turn around and face Roth, ever so curious as to what his little stunt has caused. What he was met with, brought that earlier feeling back. That sense that his adrenaline was spiking, but not quite as intense. It was like some kind of current, and it was magnified by the look Roth was giving him.

At some point when Jacob was trying on the coat, Roth had taken to seating himself upon his desk, the top hat being fiddled with in his lap. Currently, his lips were pulled into a tight lipped smile, while his green eyes were trained on Jacob's figure. His gaze seemed to wander all across Jacob, and Jacob had seen similar looks on men eyeing up the girls that flitted through pubs and brothels. Eventually, those jade colored eyes met his own, and Roth's smile turned into all teeth.

"You're dipping into dangerous territory here, Jacob."

Jacob refused to waver, puffing out his chest and matching Roth's smile with his own. "Dipping? I was under the impression that I'm the type of lad that charges head first into danger. Besides, you're not much different, are you? Not gonna back out on me now?"

Those green eyes narrow at him, but Jacob doesn't feel that he's hit a nerve. No, he feels he's stirring something much different in the older man, and if he's honest he rather likes having this sort of power. Especially with a partner that meets his antics and comments head on. 

Roth slips off the desk, hat still clutched in his gloved hands as he approaches, and Jacob steels himself. "Right you are my boy." He speaks, and closes most of the distance between them with a few long strides. "I'd never dream of backing out on _this _. It's the most fun I've had in ages." He continues, a single hand of his reaching up to snag his newsboy cap from off his head and replacing it with the top hat.__

__"Good." Jacob mutters, and he's sure the lines between their actual business agreement and whatever this is transpiring between them now are blurring together. "Now, how do I look?" He asks cheekily, holding out his arms to show himself off._ _

__Despite his bravado, he stiffens when a glove palm grazes across his chest. Thankfully, it only settles there for a moment before moving over to fix one of the lapels, smoothing it out before removing itself entirely, Roth having taken notice of his facade._ _

__"Dashing, as always. Although it certainly shows off your assets a bit more. However, my dear, there is still more. "_ _

Before Jacob can pry and ask Roth what he means, the man steps away briefly to return to the box, reaching inside and pulling out a single piece of paper. He eases back to Jacob's side, handing the piece of paper over with a smirk, as if he knows how Jacob will react. 

Two words immediately catch Jacob's attention, mainly 'Starrick', and 'shipment', and he flickers to Roth's face for confirmation.

"It's exactly as you read my boy. Starrick has a shipment coming in through the Thames tonight. I had already planned to send for you, but since you decided to surprise me, I suppose it's all worked out for us hasn't it?"

"Shipment of what, exactly?"

"Probably more of the usual. Weapons, poisonous plants, or explosives. Would sure be a shame if it all happened to blow up or sink to the bottom of the Thames." A look is shared between the two, matching smiles to be had as Jacob begins picking his old jacket clean of his weapons.

"That does sound like a shame. Wonder who ever would do such a thing?" He snickers, and once he is sure he's taken everything he'll be needing, the assassin turns his attention to Roth. He is surprised to see the man hovering over his open window, beckoning Jacob forward. He's certainly had chances to see Roth scale buildings almost as easily as himself, but to see the man so eager to dive out his own window is a bit exciting, since Jacob is confident that he's the reason Roth has been taking more risks. He joins Roth's side quickly, looking out and spotting a convenient hay filled cart right below, right next to what Jacob can recognize as Roth's carriage.

"Who indeed, darling. Only one way to find out."

With that, Roth took the lead in taking the first leap, leaving Jacob behind to look on in wonder. The man was as full of surprises as he was secrets, and once he saw Roth emerge from the cart shaking off the hay from his suit, Jacob follows after with his own leap of faith.

As he lands, he likes to think he was far more graceful than Roth, if only so he could have some kind of upper hand on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't too obvious each chapter will be flipping back and forth between focusing mainly on Jacob or Roth's main p.o.v's, hence this chapter being more focused on Jacob versus the first that focused more on Roth. Next chapter will be back to Roth, and he'll fill in the blanks on how Jacob has affected him and more so stay tuned.


End file.
